Freaky Friday TMM version
by Frozen-Scream003
Summary: Because of a stupid mistake of the aliens, the mew mews, the aliens and all the others switch bodies for a whole day ! [ KisshuXIchigoXMasaya, PaiXRetasuXRyou, PurinXTaruto ]
1. trouble in the alien dimension

**Ok, here goes with another fanfic ! Here´s the summary : Because of another stupid machine made by the aliens who didn´t work well, the mews, the aliens, Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro all change bodies on a friday ! It will be quite long, and I could write a sequel.I choosed this title because "Freaky Friday" is the name of a movie where a girl and her mother change bodies for a day.**

**The pairings are Kisshu X Ichigo X Masaya, Pai X Retasu X Ryou, and of course Taruto X Purin.**

**Well here´s chapter 1 !****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Trouble in the alien dimension**

It was an ordinary day in the alien dimension : the three aliens were once again working on another one of Pai´s brilliant plans to defeat the mews that always fail : Kisshu was purchasing Taruto all over the dimension.The young alien was running for his life and repeating a thousand times the words "old hag" (I think you all know who he´s talking about), and Pai, building some kind of machine, was totally ignoring them, and was actually the only one working.

"Dammit Taruto ! You brat ! shouted Kisshu. How many times do I have to tell you that...

"Sure, don´t worry Kish, we know you love the old hag !

"HER NAME IS ICHIGO, YOU JERK !

"Of course Kish, we both know you´re stupid."

Taruto was about to continue when Kisshu threw himself on him like he was crazy.Tart avoided him too easily and continued his game :

"Falling in love with a human ! And not just any human, a mew mew ! You couldn´t have done worse this time ! Cause seriously, I couldn´t do something like this." And he laughed.

Then, Kisshu looked at him with an evil smile and answered sarcastically :

"After all, you´re right, Taruto ! You didn´t do what I have done, you´ve done worse !

"What the hell are you trying to say ? I didn´t fall in love with a mew mew !

"Oh yeah ? And what about the monkey girl ?"

When he heard that, Taruto´s face became completely red.When Tart realized that he was blushing, he tried to hide it and acted natural :

"I have really no idea what you´re talking about."

Kisshu smiled :

"Come on, Taruto, you don´t have to hide it.Everyone knows you like the crazy monkey !

"HER NAME IS PURIN, YOU BASTARD !

"Oh right, I got it.Oh, wait, how do you spell that ? It´s not P-U-D-D-I-N-G isn´t it ?"

This time, Taruto really wasn´t in a good mood :

"Alright, that´s enough !

"That´s bad, Taruto, you shouldn´t fall in love with the enemy !

"LOOK WHO´S TALKING !

"And especially a monkey !

"Tell that to Pai ! I´m not the one who has a crush on some fish girl !"

_These_ words finally caught Pai´s attention.

"And who has green hair !" continued Taruto.

"And glasses !" said Kisshu.

This time, Pai had enough. He let go his work, got quickly to the two other aliens and shouted :

"What´s wrong with that ! And she ain´t a fish !"

Kisshu and Taruto stared at Pai, obviously very interested by what he had just said.

"So I was right ! answered kisshu. Our Pai really has a crush on... euh... what´s her name ?

"I think it´s Lettrue, isn´t it Pai ?" asked Taruto with an evil smile.

"IT´S RETASU, YOU IDIOT !"

After a very long silence, Kisshu responded, just to get on Pai´s nerves again :

"I though it was Lettuce..."

At this very moment, I think everyone knows that Pai really wanted to kill the two aliens.But finally, he turned around, with his arms crossed and simply answered :

"What a childish behavior..."

But he couldn´t hide a blush.And Kish and Tart saw it.Pai returned calmly to his work.Then, the two aliens started rolling themselves on the ground and laughing.After ten minutes, Kisshu finally stood up.

"Hey Pai, what are we actually supposed to work on ?

"You mean what am I supposed to work on.Well, it´s some machine i´ve been building that will allow us to simply erase the mews from the universe."

Kisshu knit an eye-brow :

"You can do that ?

" yes, it´s really simple if you think about it, you just need to divide the amount of oxygen on earth by the product of...

"Yeah, alright, we got it, genius guy." Taruto interrumpted.

Kisshu sighed.

"Too bad, I won´t get to see my dear Koneko-chan anymore.Say Pai, can you do me a favor ?

"No, Kisshu.Mew Ichigo will be erased, just like the other mews.

"Come on, Pai, you don´t care about Mew Lettuce ? You´re not gonna miss her ?

" Her name´s Retasu ! shouted Pai.

But then he realized this was just one of Taruto´s stupid traps. So he continued :

"I am not interested by a foolish human.What you are saying is just nonsense.

" Oh yeah ?" asked Kisshu.

Then he ran to the computer and opened Pai´s file :

" If you´re not interested by a foolish human like you said, why did you keep videos of all the times you had to fight her ?"

Pai became completely red :

"This was necessary ! To discover her weakness and finally get rid of her, I had to observe the way she fights.

"Yeah, right." Said Kisshu, laughing.

"And who keeps tons of pictures and videos of Mew Ichigo ?" replied Pai.

"You looked in MY file ? How dare you ?"

While Kisshu was staring at Pai with an evil eye, Taruto said :

"Guys, look at yourselves ! At least I didn´t change !

"Well then let´s see what´s in YOUR file, Taruto ! replied Kisshu with an evil look.

Before Tart could do anything, Kisshu quickly oppened his file :

"Alright, let´s see... pics of Taruto, videos of Taruto fighting, a video of... ME SINGING IN THE SHOWER ! Taruto you bastard ! I though I told you to not..."

While Kisshu was purchasing Taruto, Pai took a quick look at the young alien´s file :

"Oh... what´s this...?"

Taruto and Kisshu stopped fighting.Kisshu ran to the screen, obviously very interested and Taruto screamed.After a few minutes, Kisshu turned around and faced Taruto :

"Oh...How cute, Taru-Taru ! You kept the video of you saving crazy monkey !"

Taruto blushed :

"OH, DAMMIT !"

And without thinking of what he was doing, he kicked on Pai´s machine :

" Taruto ! You stupid ! Do you have any idea of what you have done ?" shouted Pai.

Kisshu wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn´t have the time.Parts of the machine were starting to explode and the computer activated the alarm.Taruto screamed :

"Everybody run for it !"

And the three aliens immediately teleported out of the alien dimension and there was a huge explosion.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu teleported on the top of a building in Tokyo.Kisshu asked :

"What just happened ?

"Whatever happened, it´s not good." Answered Pai.

"And what is this supposed to mean ?" said Taruto.

" Means that because of you, something activated the machine, and it didn´t work correctely.

"You mean that Ichigo´s gone for ever ?" asked Kisshu, in tears.

" I don´t think so.The machine wasn´t working very well.But still, something might happen, but I don´t know what.That´s why we will separate and search in Tokyo.

"And we´re looking for what ?

"Anything that isn´t ordinary.I´ll go east, you two, go where you want."

They agreed and the three aliens separated.


	2. Ichigo meets Masaya

**Chapter 2 : Ichigo meets Masaya**

_Ichigo and Masaya were on the top of a building in Tokyo... watching the sunset..._

_Masaya was watching Ichigo..._

" _Ichigo... _

"_Aoyama-kun..._

"_Did anybody ever told you that you were beautiful ?_

"_Aoyama-kun... I..."_

_Masaya put his finger on Ichigo´s lips... and he approached her face to his..._

"_Oh my god ! Aoyama-kun is going to kiss me !" Thought Ichigo..._

"_Ichigo... Can you answer this question ?_

_What... ?"_

"Miss Momomiya, wake up !"

This voice broke Ichigo´s wonderful dream.She lifted her head and finally realized that she had fallen asleep in class !

_Oh... My God !_

Ichigo, extremely embarassed, immediately hid her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Miss Momomiya, can you please get out of your thoughts and come to the board to answer this question, if you don´t mind ?" said calmly her teacher.Instantly, everyone in the class started to laugh, and Moe and Miwa were watching Ichigo with a certain expression on their face, which clearly meant : "Ichigo, don´t just stand there, do something !"

Ichigo understood what they were trying to say, and she stood up and said :

"Uh...sure."

She went in front of the teacher and watched the board. Tons of numbers and equations were written on it, and she didn´t understand a thing.

_Oh, great... now what do I do ?_

Ichigo didn´t know what to say, so she retorded a number without thinking :

"Uh... two ?"

Once again, everyone in the class laughed, even Moe and Miwa.The teacher finally said :

"Good, Ichigo.You just forgot the three zeros that come after !"

Once again, laughter broke out in the entire classroom.Ichigo was in front of everyone, and didn´t know how to react.Finally, the teacher told her to go back to her seat and, a few minutes later, the bell rang.Ichigo got out of the classroom the faster as she could so that no one could laugh at her again.

_Oh... how embarassing ! Thank God Aoyama-kun wasn´t here to see that..._

She stopped running when she was at the school´s playground.She had to meet Masaya here.For some reason, it was completely deserted.Ichigo saw Masaya looking for her and called him :

"Aoyama-kun, I´m here !"

Masaya turned around and Ichigo ran to him.

"Hi, Ichigo, you´re ok ? Your friends told me you were having problems in class.

"Of course, I´m fine, I fell asleep in class."

But then Ichigo realized what she had just said to Masaya.But he didn´t seem to find that strange.

"Alright.We have fifteen minutes before going back in class, you wanna go to the park ?

"Great idea !" answered Ichigo, very happy.

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Masaya were walking in the park.Masaya was very calm, contrary to Ichigo who was, like always, very nervous, and was jumping around like crazy.Masaya turned around and faced ichigo.He wanted to tell her something, but then the two of them noticed that the weather had changed really fast.

"That´s strange, said Ichigo. It was very clear two minutes ago."

Masaya had noticed it too.

"Yeah, strange."

Ichigo was about to answer him when suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky and everything around Ichigo went black.She couldn´t see anything.

"What´s happening ? Aoyama-kun ? AOYAMA-KUN !" shouted Ichigo before loosing conciousness.

When Ichigo woke up, she was laying on the ground, with a terrible headache.

_What happened to me ? And where´s Aoyama-kun ?_

Ichigo stood up :

_Hey... why do I look taller than before ?_

She tried to ignore it and called Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun ! Where are you ? Aoyama-kun ?"

But she immediatly stopped :

_Wait a minute... why is my voice different ?_

Not seeing Masaya, Ichigo panicked.This was strange, very strange.Not to mention that the black clouds that were covering the sky a few minutes ago had disappeared and the sun was shinning.

_What the..._

Ichigo took her mirror, the one that she always kept in her pocket, and she looked at her reflexion :

_WHAT THE...?_

And, at this very moment, Ichigo had all the reasons in the world to scream, because the face she saw in her mirror was none other than Masaya´s !

_What in the world is happening to me ! Is this just a dream ? Or am I really in Aoyama-kun´s body ?_

Her horrible thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her own voice :

"Ichigo... ?"

The young girl turned around and saw... herself !

_Oh my God... Oh my god !_

Ichigo articulated :

"Aoyama-kun !"


	3. Masaya meets Kisshu

**Chapter 3 : Masaya meets Kisshu**

Ichigo put her hands on her mouth :

"...Aoyama-kun, is that really you...?"

Masaya silently said :

" Ye... Yeah, it´s me...Ichigo."

The two stayed quiet for two seconds staring at each other.And then suddenly, they both screamed the loudest they could, their mouths opened and with a scared expression on their face :

"Aoyama-kun... You are... me ! And I am... Oh my god !"

Masaya acted the same :

"What on earth happened to us !

"I... I don´t know ! We were walking and then...

"There was this storm and..."

Once again, they kept their mouths shut for a little moment, even if they were completely panicked :

"Speaking about storm... where is it now ?" screamed Ichigo.

Masaya stopped her :

"Alright, we must stay calm, stay quiet, we musn´t panick and we have to know what happened to us !

"Alright...I´m calm, very calm... I must not scream...Must not panick..."

A few hours later...

Ichigo and Masaya had finally calmed down and were very quiet.Ichigo started :

"It´s a dream.It has to be a dream, there´s no other explanation.

"If it´s a dream, then why does it seem so real ?

"Well... I don´t know... pinch me !

"Uh, no, I can´t. I don´t wanna hurt you.

"If it´s a dream, it won´t hurt me !"

Masaya hesitated, then he finally pinched her.Ichigo screamed very loud and covered her arm.

"Ouch... it _hurts_ !

"Really ?

"Of course it hurts ! You pinched me !

"Well, you told me to. Sorry.

"Alright, then... this isn´t a dream."

They remained very silent for a second.

And they yelled again.

Ichigo said :

"Um... then... maybe the aliens did something to us ?

"This is a logical explanation. Why don´t we find the others ?

"Fine. But... wait a second... I just have to go to the bathroom !"

Ichigo ran off, leaving Masaya all alone.

Kisshu was flying in the air, trying to find his "dear koneko-chan" like he said. He was flying above the park, when suddenly he stopped. Ichigo was all alone a few meters down him. He grinned, obviously very happy to see that she hadn´t disappear.

_Hurray, Koneko-chan is still alive ! And she looks pretty normal to me ! Looks like Pai was wrong ! Now, let´s say hello..._

He jumped out of nowhere and Masaya turned around, just to see the face of Kisshu very, _very _close to his... and suddenly felt a pressure on his now pink lips. The alien was pretty surprised.

_Mmm... why does she taste different than before ?_

Kisshu felt something that wasn´t, _wasn´t _good. They suddenly broke off. And he smiled.

"Hi Koneko-chan ! Did ya like my kiss ?"

Masaya was very, _very _quiet. And his hands were on his mouth. He couldn´t say anything.

"What´s wrong, Koneko-chan ? Aww... I got it, ya didn´t like it."

At this very moment, Ichigo came back. Kisshu saw her and exclaimed :

"Hey ! What´s your stupid boyfriend doing here ! Koneko-chan, you are mine !"

Ichigo stammered :

"Uh... Masaya... did he do what I think he did... ?"

Masaya replied blankly :

"Uuuuhhh..."

Kisshu was staring at both of them.

"Masaya ? Her name´s Ichigo !"

Ichigo said :

"Uh... no. Actually, **he** is Masaya and **I** am Ichigo."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, then he looked at Masaya, then he looked again at Ichigo. A few seconds later, he _screamed _to death and rushed to the fountain to wash his mouth, stuttering :

"Oh my God... I kissed that _jerk _!"

Ichigo and Masaya were sweatdropping.

Kisshu finally went to the two of them.

"Er, let me get this straight : you two switched bodies ?"

They nodded simultaneously.

Kisshu stayed silent a few seconds, then screamed again.

"WHAT THE HELL ? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU ! IS IT BECAUSE OF PAI ?"

And they repeated :

"Pai !

"Uh... let me explain. Well... huh... we were doing some kind of stupid machine... and something stupid happened that made you... well, you know."

Their eyes blazing, they muttered :

"_Pai_..."

Ichigo yelled :

"HE´S GONNA PAY FOR THIS ! KISSHU, WHERE IS YOUR STUPID FRIEND WHO MADE US SWITCH BODIES ?

"Well, actually, I don´t know. I think he went to... I don´t know what direction to see what was happening.

"Well, _you _will go meet your stupid friend and tell him to make us go back to normal !

"_Thank God _we´re the only ones switched", Masaya sighed.

Kisshu sighed too.

"Oh well... I´ll go find Pai. Bye bye, Koneko-chan !"

Kisshu left. Flying above the streets, he suddenly noticed Minto walking on the sidewalk.

_Mmm... what is Birdie doing here ?_


	4. Kisshu meets Birdie

**Chapter 4 : Kisshu meets Birdie**

Minto was calmly walking in the street, minding her own business – which didn´t happen very often – when finally she realized that Kish was staring at her in the sky.

"Hi, Birdie ! Nice weather, huh ?

"HEY ! KISH ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?

"Nothing special. I was just going to tell you that Ichigo and Masaya changed bodies.·"

Minto stood still for a long moment.

"Okay... that was unexpected."

She crossed her arms and thought about it for a second.

"Mmm..."

Suddenly, she burst out laughing and fell on the floor, rolling on herself.

"Seriously, that´s the worst joke I´ve ever heard ! And my name is not Birdie, by the way.

"Seriously, Birdie, it´s not a joke ! They really switched bodies. Aww, I got it... you don´t believe me, do you ?

"No I don´t. AND MY NAME IS MINTO !

"Okay, I´ll remember it, Birdie.

"Whatever. Why are you talking to me anyway ?

"Uh... because... I dunno. I just saw you walking in the street and I thought...

"Forget it, get lost, I don´t want you to get on my nerves !

"But I´m not getting on your nerves, Stupid boyfriend and Ichigo really switched bodies, do you understand that ? And I can prove it.

"All right, prove it.

"Oh, why I am talking to you anyway ? I should go see someone else.

"All right, go to hell !"

Kisshu was about to strangle her but, at this very moment, there was a flash of lightening and they both lost conciousness.

When Minto woke up, she was laying on the ground.

"Oh my head... stupid Kish, that´s his fault ! And what happened ?"

She looked at the sky and realized it was really sunny. A few minutes ago there was storm though.

"Weather does change fast here. Hey, wait a second... what´s this stupid voice that makes me sound like an idiot ? Looks like Kish´s ! Very very strange..."

Kisshu woke up too and immediately realized he was wearing a dress !

"HEY ! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ? WHY AM I WEARING BIRDIE´S DRESS ?"

His screams drew Minto´s attention. She turned around and stared at the alien.

"WHAT THE ? HEY ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY !"

Then she stopped and realized what she was saying.

_IN MY BODY !_

Kish acted the same.

_WHAT THE ?_

Minto exploded.

"KISSHU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME ? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A NERD ?

"Hey, that´s my body you´re talking about ! Wait a second. _You_´re in _my_ body ?

"_I_´m in _your_ body ?

"Why am I wearing a dress ?"

They stared at each other for a moment and yelled to death. Minto was the first one to stop.

"This is terrible, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God ! I´m not pretty anymore !

"Why, my body is not handsome enough for you ?

"That´s not the point !

"I thought it was. I don´t want to spend the rest of my life in a bird´s body !

"What´s wrong with that ? I´m not cute ?

"Well, you know... you´re... a bird...

"Forget it ! Now I believe you. But, wait a second : are you, me, Masaya and Ichigo the only ones who switched bodies ?"

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"O-o...

"We gotta find the others !

"Okay, let´s split up. I don´t want you to get on my nerves again.

"Okay, I´ll search for Koneko-chan and you´ll search for Masaya."

Minto thought about it.

"Don´t forget : in fact, you´re looking for Ichigo, and I´m looking for Masaya !

"Sure, I´m not dumb !

"Okay, and the most important thing... when you see Ichigo, you have to tell her she´s horrible.

"HEY !

"I mean, she´s horrible in Masaya´s body.

"Oh, sure, in that case..."


	5. Kisshu encounters Ichigo

**Chapter 5 : Kisshu encounters Ichigo**

Kisshu was once again flying in the air, when he saw Masaya – or should I say Ichigo – walking in the park.

_Hey, why isn´t her stupid boyfriend here ? Oh well ! I won´t have him on my back. Let´s say hello again ! This time I know she is Ichigo._

Suddenly, Ichigo turned around, hearing something behind her, and she found herself staring at Minto – at least she thought so -, flying in the air and rushing to meet her down.

_WHAT THE ?_

Minto jumped on her and kissed her passionately. Ichigo was all "eeerrk !". When Kish/Minto finally let her go, she pushed him.

"MINTO ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ? ARE YOU CRAZY ? AND I´M NOT MASAYA, I´M ICHIGO ! OH MY GOD YOU WANTED TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND ! YOU BETRAYED ME !"

And she rushed to the fountain to wash her mouth. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"Uh... Koneko-chan ?"

Ichigo stopped.

"_Koneko-chan ? _That´s how Kisshu calls me !"

"Well, actually, I _am _Kisshu."

Ichigo stared at him.

And screamed.

"_WHAAAAAT ?"_

"Yeah. Me and Birdie, we switched bodies."

"Let me get this straight."

One hour later

"So. I am Masaya, Masaya is me, you are Minto, Minto is you."

"Yep."

"So we´re not the only ones changing ?"

"Guess not."

* * *

Retasu was _more _than surprised : she was dumbfounded.

_Minto loves Masaya ? Minto kissed Masaya ?_

Actually, she was in the park when she saw them kissing. And now, she was running away.

_I have to warn Ichigo ! This is terrible ! How could she ?_

* * *

Minto was running in the street to find Masaya, who actually looked like Ichigo. So let´s just say she was looking for Ichigo. He was turning his back to her, walking, deep in thought. Minto called him and Masaya turned around.

"Kish ? No, it´s not me ! I´m not Ichigo, I´m not Ichigo !"

Minto said :

"What are you talking about ? I´m not Kish."

"Oh my God, why do you sound like Minto ?"

"Because I _am _Minto !"

Masaya screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD... you changed with Kisshu ? Oh my God."

"Yeah, you said it."

"How did this happen ?"

"Well, Kish and me were arguing and there was a flash of lightening, everything became black and... I woke up in his body."

"Just like me and Ichigo !"

"And do you know exactly why this is happening to us ? To _me _?"

"Well, Kisshu said it was one of their experiences that backfired."

"Oh. That´s logical. And, because of which one of the three aliens did this happen ?"

"Uh... Pai I think."

And she whispered evilly :

"_Pai..._ when I get my hands on him, he´s a dead guy !"

"Yes, but now, we have to find Kisshu and Ichigo. And I seriously hope Kisshu didn´t kiss her."

"Then let´s go !"


	6. Pai meets Ryou

**Chapter 6 : Pai meets Ryou**

Meanwhile, Pai was floating in the air near Café Mew mew, and was trying to find something... well, he didn´t know what exactly, but something strange. But for now everything _looked_ normal.

Then suddenly, he saw Ryou leaving the Café. His eyes started blazing.

"_Him..._"

Then Ryou realized what Pai was staring at him from the sky with evil eyes. The alien got down.

"_You _! exclaimed Ryou, what are you doing here ?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What are you talking about ? This Café is mine."

"Oh, right."

"All right. If you are coming to steal Retasu from me, then go see someone else !"

"I certainly won´t do that. Retasu is mine !"

"Who ever said that ? She´s my girlfriend, you idiot !"

"No, she´s mine !"

"What are you talking about ?"

"She loves me, not you."

"Wanna bet ?"

They watched each other with a killing stare. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and everything around them became white.

"What the ?" they said.

Then they both fainted.

* * *

The minute they found each other, Masaya rushed to Ichigo.

"Did Kish kiss you ?"

"Yes he did. And at this moment, I even thought it was Minto."

Minto said :

"Yeah, I know, but there´s a little difference : he´s stupid, I´m not !"

"Whatever !" Kisshu retorted, glaring at her.

Ichigo said :

"Yeah, so, apparently, we´re not the only ones changing bodies. We have to tell the others before something stupid happens !"

"It already did !" Kisshu replied.

"Yeah, like he said."

"Anyway, we´ll go to Café Mew mew first, to find Zakuro, Retasu and Purin, if they are here."

"Okay ! said Kisshu, and I´ll go find Taruto and Pai."

* * *

Pai regained conciousness. He was in front of the Café and nothing had changed. Well... practically nothing. He just felt different than usual.

_Mmm. Where´s the blonde jerk ? Hey, wait a minute... what was that flash ?_

The alien was beginning to think that something was wrong with him. It was probably because of the machine.

_I need a mirror._

Pai broke the window and seized a bit of glass to look at it. Then he yelled :

"WHAT THE HELL !"

* * *

Ryou was walking in circles, furious.

_I can´t believe this is happening to me. Why am I in a stupid purple alien´s body ? Where the hell did he go anyway !_

He was going insane.

_I must find him. Oh my God, what if he´s in my body ?_

He had no time to think about it further.

Pai jumped out of nowhere and hit him violently across the face, sending him on the ground.

"Hey ! What was _that _for ?"

"_That _was for making me look like a jerk !"

"I´m not a jerk ! And how did this happen ? You must know."

"Actually..."

"Forget it, I have to find Retasu and tell her what´s happening to me."

"You mean _**I **_am going to find Retasu to tell her what´s happening to _**us** _!"

"No you´re not. She´s my girlfriend, not yours. Get lost !"


	7. Kisshu meets Taruto

**Chapter 7 : Kisshu meets Taruto**

While the two aliens were searching whatever could be strange in Tokyo, Taruto had return to the alien dimension to see what had happen. And right now, he wasn´t very happy.

"NOOOOO !" he shouted.

He kicked the computer in front of him.

"This is not possible, this is not fair ! Pai, you´re a dead man ! Damn it !"

A few minutes earlier, he had opened his file on the computer and realized that his video about him and Purin had been completely, totally, entirely... erased. And now Taruto was going crazy and sending everyone he knew to hell.

_Kisshu´s stupid, Pai´s stupid, everyone on this damn planet is stupid ! DAMN HIM ! I CAN´T BELIEVE HE´S DONE THAT !_

And the young alien started kicking on the computer, when suddenly he had a brilliant idea, a wonderfully evil idea.

He opened Pai´s file.

_My dear Pai, I´m gonna make you suffer the way I suffered._

He selected the videos of Pai fighting Mew Retasu and approached slowly his finger to the delete button.

"I am evil." And Taruto started laughing. He tried to make it scary, only to make it ridiculous.

His finger was getting closer to the button...

_A little push on the button... that will ruin his life for ever..._

But at the last moment, Kisshu/Minto teleported in the dimension.

"Hiya Taruto !

"WAAAAAAH ! Taruto yelled. You´re the bird mew mew ! How the hell did you get in ?"

Kisshu sweatdropped :

"Oh yeah... he doesn´t know.

"I don´t know what ?

"Taruto, I´m not Birdie, I´m Kisshu, the machine made us switch bodies !

"I don t believe you ! Prove it !

"Fine. At your birthday two months ago, you drank human beer, you became completely drunk and you ran all over the dimension naked on a horse.

"HEY ! I WASN´T DRUNK !

"Yes you were, you even planned on kidnapping crazy monkey !

"_All right_, you´re Kisshu.

"Good, he went on. I changed body with Birdie and...

"I thought her name was Mint.

"Really ? She told me it was Minto. Whatever. Like I said, it´s not just me, Stupid Boyfriend and Koneko-chan changed too, and this could happen to someone else !

"Alright then. We will wait until Pai comes back to tell him."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, what were you doing on Pai´s file ?

"Uh, nothing."

Taruto turned around.

_DAMN HIM !_


	8. Pai meets Retasu

**Chapter 8 : Pai meets Retasu**

Back at the café, Pai and Ryou were still fighting for their beloved Retasu :

"You ? Be with MY girlfriend ? Give me a break ! She doesn´t even like you !"

"Of course she does ! Did you see how she looked at _me_ – and not you – last time I and the two other jerks were fighting the mews ?"

"Nope, cause there wasn´t anything to see.She´s MY girlfriend, she loves ME, now go to hell ! And by the way, I know you´re supposed to hate me, but do you think that breaking MY window was really necessary ?"

"What window ?" asked Pai, a bit confused.

"The one right behind you that you broke."

Pai immediately turned around and saw the broken window.

"Oh... that one ?"

"YES ! You´ll pay me back for that !"

"I don´t have any human money.And, in fact, I have no intention to pay you back."

"Oh... do you ?" answered Ryou staring at him, his eyes blazing.

Suddenly both of them heard a very, _very _familiar voice very close.

"Ryou ? Ryou, where are you ?"

Then they stared at each other and both whispered :

"_Retasu..._"

Ryou was the first one to talk :

"My girlfriend is coming, and I have to tell her what´s going on, so leave us alone !"

But Retasu was getting closer. So Pai panicked :

"You´re kidding ! There´s no way you´re getting my Retasu !"

And he immediately teleported Ryou... somewhere...

Right after that, Retasu opened the door.Pai turned around :

"Hi, Retasu ! What are you doing here ?"

Retasu raised an eyebrow :

"Hi, actually I was looking for Ichigo.But Ryou-kun, are you sure you´re alright ? you sound different..."

"No, don´t worry, I´m fine.Sorry, I haven´t seen Ichigo."

"Ok, then I´ll try to find the others."

"What do you need to tell her anyway ?"

"Oh, nothing important.See you later, Ryou !"

Retasu calmly walked away.Pai suddenly had a brilliant idea :

_Wait a second, I´m in Shirogane´s body, and he´s supposed to go out with Retasu... So if I kiss her, she will find it totally normal !_

So, Pai said :

" Hey, wait a minute !"

Retasu turned back as Pai was approaching her.

"What is it, Ryou ?"

Pai gently put his arms around her waist, aproached her face from his, and whispered :

"I didn´t say hello today, remember ?"

Retasu smiled, Pai thought :

_Oh... she´s so cute when she smiles._

Then he bent his head and their lips met.For Pai, this moment was magic, probably the most wonderful moment of his life.Retasu kissed him back.

_Mmmh... weird, he tastes different than the last time I kissed him. _Thought the porpoise mew.

But still, she really loved it.When they finally separated, Pai said, smiling to Retasu :

"Liked it ?"

"A lot.Thanks Ryou."

Pai quietly watched her walk away.

_Wow..._


	9. In the alien dimension

**Chapter 9 : In the alien dimension**

Ryou finally opened his eyes and realized that Pai had teleported him in the alien dimension !

_Oh, great ! now, how am I supposed to get outta here ! And what could he be doing in this moment with MY girlfriend ? This couldn´t get worse..._

Ryou suddenly heard voices behind him.He turned around and saw Taruto and... MINTO !

"Hey, Pai ! We were waiting for you ! said Minto with a voice that _really _sounded like Kisshu´s. Listen, something very weird happened to me and..."

Taruto interrupted him.

"Wait, Pai, that´s not what you think ! This is kisshu ! It´s your stupid machine´s fault ! it made him, the bird mew mew, the catgirl and her boyfriend change bodies ! And he thinks it could happen to someone else !"

_OH REALLY, YOU THINK SO ? _Thought Ryou, sending the purple haired-alien to hell.He finally said :

"Right.You are Kisshu, Min... I mean the bird girl is you, Ichi... Uh... Mew Ichigo is aoya... her boyfriend and her boyfriend is her ?"

"Yep, answered kisshu. Can you believe this Pai ? I´m a bird ! You better do something fast, I don´t wanna stay like this all my life !"

_Quick, I need to find something to say... real fast..._

"Right, I´ll start working on the machine, you two stay here, and one thing : don´t get out of here.I don´t want you causing trouble again !"

So, the two turned around and started chatting, because they had nothing else to do.Ryou thanked himself for imitating his enemy very well, or else the two aliens would have realize they weren´t talking to the right person.He got to the computer.

_Maybe there is something in these files that could tell me how to get out of here... Now, let´s see..._

But something in Pai´s file caught you´s attention.it was a video, and the title was : "Retasu1"

_What´s this..._

He opened the document and discovered that I was a video of all the times Pai had to fight HIS beloved Retasu !

_What in the name of... ! That jerk is gonna pay for this._

Immediately, he selected the file and approached his finger to the delete button.

_I´ll show him ! That guy is gonna be so dead when he´ll see that..._

But at the last moment he was interrupted by kisshu.

"Say, pai, what are you doing on your file ?"

Ryou noticed that kisshu wanted to see, so he quickly closed Pai´s file and told Kisshu :

"Go mind your own business, Kisshu."

The green-haired alien just shrugged his shoulders :

"Whatever."

And he got back with taruto.

_Too bad.Well, I guess I´ll just erase it later._

So, he continued searching on the computer.On Kisshu´s file, he saw tons of photo and videos of Ichigo.Totally normal to him.But he thought that the computer wouldn´t work well if there were too much pics in it so he just erased them all (I really don´t wanna see the look on Kisshu´s face when he´ll realize...).While he was on Taruto´s file, he noticed a strange document that was named "12859".

_Mmmmh... I wonder what this is..._

Ryou opened the file.A few seconds later, he had a horrible expresson on his face.In the video, he could exactly see Kisshu, not wearing much, in the shower, dancing like an idiot and singing :

"**I´m... too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my..."**

Ryou had seen enough.He immediately closed the file, turned of the computer, and sight.

_What on Earth was that !_

Obviously, what he was looking for wasn´t on this computer.So Ryou tried the other one.He wanted to forget this video of Kisshu he had seen, but this shocking scene was like stucked in his head.

_The shower... Kisshu shaking his body... And then this... This horrible voice..._

Ryou knocked himself on the head, but it didn´t work.This video had really traumatised him.

Near Ryou, who was going crazy, Kisshu and Taruto were talking about stupid things, but something that Kisshu said caught Ryou´ s attention :

"Hey, Taruto ! You´ve seen that blonde dude with the mew mews ?"

"Yeah, totally ! What a jerk, uh ?"

"Right.I wonder with who he´s gonna change..."

Next to them, Ryou was _litteraly boilling_, and his eyes were blazing.

"Imagine just a second that he could have changed with Pai !" said Taruto.

"Oh my god, poor Pai ! That would really be terrible !" answered Kisshu.

This time, Ryou was putting his hands on his head.

"_I´m not crazy... not mad... must not kill aliens..."_

But this time, Kisshu said :

"And you know what ? Fishy really must be crazy to go out with him !"

"When you think about it, they look pretty good together, considering they´re both huge fools..."

Ryou had heard enogh.How could they say that Retasu was foolish and crazy ? And seriously... _HOW COULD KISSHU CALL **HIS** GIRLFRIEND FISHY !_

Kisshu cotinued, not aware of the fact that he just payed his train ticket for hell :

"Of course ! And _fishy..._"

But immediately, Ryou threw himself on Kisshu and knocked him out.I let you imagine the scene :

_Ryou, a sword in hand, in front of Kisshu, a killing expression on his face..._

_Kisshu... uncouncious lying on the ground..._

_Taruto... hiding his face in his hands with a terrified look..._

I think you all know that Ryou was mad.

Finally, Taruto stammered :

"P...Pai ! Have you gone mad ?"

Ryou stood up and realized that Taruto was staring at him.

"Ah... I feel better now..."

"For the love of Deep Blue, why the hell have you done that ?"

Ryou shrugged.

"Who cares ? He needed it anyway."

Kisshu woke up.

"OH, MY HEAD ! THAT HURT ! Pai, you fool, What have I ever done to you to deserve this ?"

"Forget it.You guys, get outta here."

Kisshu replied :

"That would be an honnor ! I´m gonna see Koneko-chan."

Taruto said :

"Yeah, and I really need to go out a bit."

Then the two aliens teleported out of the dimension.


	10. Retasu meets Zakuro

**Chapter 10 : Retasu meets Zakuro**

While Ryou was trying to get out of the alien dimension, Retasu was working at the café, still thinking about that kiss from her boyfriend – at least she thought so.

_I don´t know why, ther was something different about Ryou-kun this morning.I hope he doesn´t have any problems._

It took a long time to Retasu to realize that she wasn´t dropping any plates !

_Oh my god ! What´s happening to me ? Is this because of Ryou ? But it never happened before..._

Retasu was really beginning to thing that it wasn´t really Ryou whop kissed her.

_Oh, please.That´s impossible, it was Ryou.But then... Why does it feel so different ?_

As she was thinking, she suddenly thought :

_Pai..._

_Oh, what am I talking about ! This is ridiculous ! _

Retasu had no time to think about it, because suddenly, Zakuro entered the café.

_Great, Zakuro-san is here ! Maybe I could tell her about Minto and Masaya.I´m sure Ichigo will be alright..._

Then, Retasu got to Zakuro.

"Ohayo, Zakuro-san ! Can I please talk to you for a second ?"

"Sure." Simply answered the purple-haired girl.

Retasu and Zakuro went in some place, alone, and Zakuo said :

"So ?"

"Uh, yeah... Something really bad happened to the park, and I want you to help me, because I don´t know how to tell Ichigo."

"I´ll see if I can do something.What exactly happened ?"

Retasu hesitated :

"Uh... It´s just that... I saw Minto kissing Aoyama-san..."

Zakuro just raised an eye-brow.

"Really ?"

Retasu wasn´t surprised of Zakuro´s reaction.

_How can she be so calm when these kind of things happen ? She seems very calm to me..._

"Yeah.So, can you help me ? I really don´t know how to tell her."

Zakuro sight :

"I´ll try..."

"Arigato, Zakuro-san.We should go back to work now."

Zakuro agreed.The two were about o return to work when there was a flash, and everything became white.

* * *

Retasu woke up.She was lying on the ground and had a terrible headache.

_Oh... What happened ? And what was that light ?_

She calmly sood up and immediately noticed something :

_Uh... ? Why am I taller than before ?_

This was beginning to be very strange.Retasu really felt different, like it wasn´t really her.

_What... This is the same feeling I´ve been having when I kissed Pai... uh... Ryou !_

Retasu turned around :

"Zakuro-san ? Where are you, what happened ? ZAKURO-SAN ?"

Her long hair was falling on her shoulders.

_What the... I don´t remember having long hair ? _Thought the young girl while touching her hair.And she suddenly screamed : This wasn´t her hair, it was Zakuro´s ! Retasu stopped screaming and panicked :

_Oh my God ! I am Zakuro-san ??! But... that´s not possible, what happened, oh my God !_

* * *

Zakuro regained conciousness in the Café at the exact same place where she had been talking to Retasu.

_Oh... what was that flash ? Wait a minute... where´s Retasu ?_

She stoop up. She was alone.

_Weird... I have to find Retasu and the others to discover what happened !_

But Zakuro didn´t move, and for a very good reason :

_Mmm... this morning before going to the Café I remember putting my new hight heals... so why don´t I feel them ? And why isn´t my hair released like always ?_

Zakuro tried to take her mirror in her pocket, but it wasn´t there.

_Hey ! Where did... _thought Zakuro while turning around.

She faced the mirror that had randomly appeared on the wall behind her and she immediately put her hands on her mouth, because it wasn´t her in the mirror... it was Retasu !

Zakuro couldn´t make a single move.

_What in the name of... ? I changed body with Retasu !_

Zakuro´s thoughts were interrupted by a shy voice :

"Uh... Zakuro-san ?"

The wolf mew mew turned around :

"Re... Retasu ?"

Purple-haired Retasu silently nodded.

They stared at each other for a very long moment.

"AAAAAH !" they both screamed.


	11. Pai meets Zakuro

Alright, here´s my tenth chapter ! Sorry, I wasn´t upading much lately, but from now on, I´ll

try to make it faster.Anyway, enjoy !

**_WARNING : It is possible that this chapter could shock some PaiXRetasu fans.So please... please don´t kill me ! I wanna live ! I promise I won´t do it again, it was just for fun ! Please !_**

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 11 : Pai meets Zakuro**

Retasu and Zakuro finally stopped screaming. Retasu was the first one to talk.

"Zakuro-san... what´s going on ?"

Zakuro tried to calm down and replied :

"I don´t know. Looks like we switched bodies !"

"My God ! How did this happen, I don´t understand !"

"Me neither... do you remember anything ?"

Retasu thought about it for a second :

"I just remember that we were talking about... you know, the Masaya-Minto thing. Then there was a light, I woke up in your body..."

"But why..."

They both stood still for a moment.

"The aliens..."

Zakuro said :

"Now that´s a good explanation to all this !"

"But... why on Earth would they do something like that ? I don´t get their point."

"Yeah, I know, but still, I´m sure it´s their fault."

"So we must tell the others what happened ! Maybe we´re not the only ones concerned !"

"Yeah ! That could explain the Masaya-Minto thing ! Maybe it wasn´t really them !"

"Alright.et´s find them.They might still e at the park were I saw them last time."

"Fine." Answered Zakuro. " I´ll go tell Shirogane, I´ll meet you at the park."

The two girls separated.

* * *

Green-haired Zakuro was looking for Ryou in the café when she saw him walking in the corridors, deep in thought.

When Pai saw the one he thought who was Retasu, he thought :

_Retasu´s back ! Oh... Maybe I could just do it one more little time..._

So Pai walked o Zakuro.The young girl thought :

_Oh great, he saw me... Now how am I supposed to tell him I switched body with his girlfriend ? Well, I guess I´ll first pretend to be Retasu and tell him next..._

She just said :

"Ohayo, Shiroga... Uh, I mean Ryou-kun..."

_Oh please ! This is the first time in my entire life I´m calling him like this !_

She continued :

"Yeah... I have something very important to tell you... can you... listen to me for a minute ?"

"Sure." Answered Pai/Ryou.

He slowly approached Zakuro (he thought it was Retasu).She tried to tell him but before Zakuro could make a move, Pai (she thought it was Ryou) took her in his arms and whispered :

"Want another kiss ?"

Zakuro quietly said :

"N... no please, Shirogane... This isn´t the time !"

But immediately, Pai took her face and passionately kissed her.Zakuro was all :

_Oh my God, oh my God oh my God ! Shirogane´s kissing me ! He must think I´m Retasu !_

Pai, him, was kinda upset :

_Mmmm... It´s... different._

He finally let her go :

"So... what did you wanted to tell me ?"

"Uh..." Zakuro stammered.

_I can´t tell him now that he´s kissed me ! _Thought the wolf mew mew.So she answered :

"No, nothing, it´s not that important.Sayonara !"

And before Pai could do anything, Zakuro quickly ran off.


	12. Escape

**Chapter 12 : escape**

Zakuro caught up Retasu, who was going to th park to find the others.

"Hey, retasu ! wait up, I´m here !" shouted Zakuro.

"Zakuro-san...You´ve talked to Ryou ? What was his reaction ?"

Green-haired Zakuro stood still :

"Who, Shirogane ?" She answered.

Retasu nodded.

_Oh great. _Thought Zakuro. _Retasu´s gonna kill me if she ever knows what happened back there..._

So, she quickly answered :

"He wasn´t here.So... we´re looking for the others ?"

"Hai. Answered Retasu. Let´s go, I saw them at the park."

The two mews headed to the park.

* * *

In the alien dimension, Ryou was again walking in circles trying to find a brilliant plan to get outta here.

_This is so not fair ! First I get stuck in **his **body, then I get teleported here while **he **does something with **my **girlfriend, and now I can´t even get out !This is the most awful day of my entire – and miserable now that I think about it – life !_

Now, Ryou had completely forgotten his principal mission : destroy Pai´s video of Retasu.He just wanted to go back to the human world and knock out Pai.Ryou sighed and sat on the stairs.

_It´s over... I´ll never get outta here, and this good-for-nothing jerk will have Retasu.._

_He really couldn´t stand it._

_First of all, I don´t want to stay all my life like this ! And I just hate my new voice..._

He thought about it for a moment :

_Mmmh... I´m in Pai´s body.I have his voice, I have his clothes, his look... I even have his weapon ! Maybe I got his powers ! In other words : I could be able to teleport back to the human world ! _

This was actually a very good idea ! So Ryou tried to concentrate :

_Okay.I wanna go to the human world... Need to get out of the alien dimension... need to..._

But Ryou stopped, feeling something weird : He oppened his eyes and realized that he was floatting in the air !

"**NOOOO !!!!!! THAT´S NOT WHAT I WANT !!!**" he shouted.

And, because he wasn´t concentrating anymore, Ryou fell on the ground.

"OUCH ! IT HURTS !"

He stood up and tried again :

_Need to concentrate... need to keep quiet... must not.._.

But, again, something was wrong.Sudenly, there was a white light and Ryou teleported.He appeared a few seconds later on top of a building in Tokyo.

_Alright... now how do I get out of the building !_

* * *

Kisshuu was floatting in the air in Tokyo, probably looking for Koneko-cha... Uh... Ichigo.He still had a big headache because of Pai – at least he thought it was Pai.

_Oh well._ Thought Kisshu. _I guess good old Pai doesn´t like hearing bad things about Fishy._

Kisshu was now getting really annoyed because Ichigo was nowhere in sight.But something caught his attention : A few meters down, Retasu and Zakuro (Fishy and Doggy for Kisshu) were walking in the park.


End file.
